


【罗基ABO】缠绕不去

by juandaiqi



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juandaiqi/pseuds/juandaiqi
Summary: 以下阅前警告*原著向ABO世界观设定、生子有*CP罗基为主、双k涉及，香索在后期可能有出现*借用了古早某文的ABO设定，即罗、基拉、山治是Alpha，索隆是Beta，而基德老大是Omega。*私设有，但基本采取‘男女是人种之一，ABO才是性别’的说法，以及Alpha精英分子，Beta平和普通，Omega荏弱许多的共性。不过老大是Omega了，也是能竞争个史上最强Omega的奖项的……*虽然是肉梗，但限于笔力，估计就很后面有点肉渣，所以不用期待……通篇其实都是狗血言情脑沸腾的后果，也就起了个言情的名字本来就想推倒老大想得挠心挠肺，对这么个能让老大好推的设定不伸手臣妾做不到啊！所以，嗯，不怕雷的就请迈步吧……
Relationships: LawKid - Relationship, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Eustass Kid, 罗X基德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. 1-2

1.

“所以现在Omega其实不是不需要Alpha了吗，有抑制剂啊。”

“还是需要的，抑制剂副作用太大，对身体损害很多。”

“啧，所以还就必须让发//情然后找个Alpha攀上去？好像也没对身体多好啊，看到很多被‘做’到死的。还是轮啊，轮~~”

“你是在哪里看到的……为什么要去看……你才七岁……”弱弱插进来的声音瞬间就被忽略。

“所以社会上标榜的健康生活方式是发育成熟的Omega必须尽早找到爱护自己的Alpha，赶快被标记。”

“然后就听话地被养着，被做，怀上，生，再做，再怀，再生，不能生的时候就差不多要死了——？哇靠，这宠物略可怜。”

“不是这样的，现在又不是古代……AO之间也可以很平等……也有控制发//情和生育的办法……你从哪里得到这些错误知识……”软得要命的插话再次被丟到天外。

“话说不想被圈养的话其实可以试着自己解决啊？”

“……刚才不是说了缓解发//情期必须Alpha信息激素吗，自助怎么可能有用。”

红发小孩歪着脑袋想了一下，然后很狡黠地笑了，手比出刀状，做了一个往下劈砍的动作。

“Alpha的那个啊~你说风干了还会不会有效果。”

“-_-……”

“o(╯□╰)o！！”

“……达成难度略大，而且离了活人，八成不会有效果。”

“只能一次性效果每次都换人了？啧啧啧，那样就成了黑寡妇。”

“不对啦！你这孩子长歪了！长歪了！！好好的怎么会想出Omega去抢Alpha……那个……的山大王戏码的！！”逼急了兔子也得抓狂咬人，火堆里围着的三个孩子中年纪最大的栗发少年挥舞着他的双手。

红发孩子坐在木箱上盘着腿，抓住双脚露出的那节白皙脚踝摇晃着身体，相当不以为然。

“我只是提供了一个自助方向的可能性呀，你倒想出了强抢民男，果断是你比较有潜质啊，这就是站在立场上想得更深了？”

“不、我才——明明就是你——”被颠倒黑白栽赃了一场，栗发少年脸马上红得要跟小孩的头发一色，几乎要滴出血来。

“好了基德，别欺负人家……”金发少年打圆场，一如既往。

但其实栗发少年和他们不是很熟，只不过都是这片贫民区年龄比较相近的流浪孩子，一起活动过夜了几次——而基德他们知道了他是个Omega，偶尔闲话过几句，就这样而已。

没过两年他不见了，也不知是被发现了拐卖，还是找到人收留，基德只依稀记得他的长相，跟个小动物似的，软绵绵，白泡泡，幼呼呼，惹人怜爱引人欺负招蹂躏——对，这才是Omega的典型。

基德和基拉那时的话说白了就是站着说话不腰疼，尽管当时他们的三性征都还没有显现，但他们当真从来没想过自己会有可能是Omega，所以那番闲话其实完全就没考虑过实际操作可能。

他们不知道Omega真的发//情了是移动都有困难——基德脸色潮红地攀着树干，硬撑着不完全倒下去就几乎花费了全身在努力，爬跪着用上膝盖和靴尖去磨动草皮才能艰难地拖着身体一点一点往前，热潮在皮肤下翻腾着蒸滚着，吞噬理智消融意识，他必须死死咬住后槽牙压制着呻吟，转而诅咒这个重口的世界——这不科学！Alpha他能揍上两个航道来回，结果却是‘必须’A的O？你TM逗我？!!

他真的从没想过这个可能，就算进入伟大航道后也见识过各种奇异生物奇葩物种，但Omega本来就是最少的一种性别，早期固化印象种得又早，哪怕基拉十来岁后很快就确认出性别是Alpha，而他上了二十岁之后竟然都没特征出来，也只以为自己是个Beta，还觉得挺好的，乐得轻松又省事——去你妈的省事！！

现在他就发//情了，Omega的发//情期，铁证如山——简直麻烦之最啊操！！

但再麻烦现在当务之急都是他要找个Alpha来……艹自己。基德控制了又控制心里狂奔的那群草泥马，还是继续对这个操蛋又狗屎的世界狠狠地骂了句fuck。

好吧其实想想不幸中大幸，是他没有毫不知情地在大庭广众下进入发//情期，不然明天他上头版动乱社会的罪名就得是——聚众淫//乱。能避开这个罪名真好不是吗，不然无须当上海贼王他就得作为当代海贼最@￥@￥的一个遗臭万年，几百年后都会有人戳着他的名字大笑，谁耐烦到那时都还得作为恶灵留在世上和这些白痴纠缠——

他是自己一个单独下船进岛的，在回程的路上才倒了血霉——这是出城和进港的必经林路——不错，很适合劫道杀人。

基德基本上接受了这个倒霉的事实，而开始真的打算如何解决——就像出身没法改变，一开始就在竞争最强烈的南海饱受历练那般，这次也会一样，只是终将会被他解决的一些小麻烦而已。

几乎就是跪行着，或者说连爬带拖，指甲抠出了一手木屑草叶泥土——终于找到一处山洞，他吃力地翻身横躺过来。

倚着山壁摸摸口袋——电话虫没带——还真直接免了他纠结求救的功夫。

匕首垫在身下，一下就能抽出来的角度，基德闭起眼意图在猎物到来之前储起更多力气——他倒没有担心过自己不同于一般Omega的外表，会被发//情气味引来的基本都是精/虫上脑的动物，有个地方能[哗——]就差不多了，哪还有闲心余力去挑长相——他选了个阴暗的山洞也只是为了更好善后，问题就是，他的意识和力气还能不能支撑到那个时候？

——里面有Omega在发//情。

尚未进入森林，罗就能很清楚地感知到。这本来就是Alpha能轻松探知的事情，而里面那个Omega发//情所能造成的骚动可能连Beta都能影响到。

一般Omega发//情的气味也就延展个一两千米，这个气味的传递之广却几乎覆盖牢罩了整个森林，那得是个多强大的Omega？几乎可以肯定不知情踏进来的Alpha，在嗅到气味的瞬间就会丧失掉理智，身体即时脱离控制强制进入到完全发//情的状态。

罗还能保持着清醒，一是因为他本身也是个很强大的Alpha，二是向来就有喷洒信息素抑味剂的习惯，自制特效的，除了能掩盖自身的气味，也带有隔绝他人气味的效果。

即使如此却也无法完全消除影响，他不由自主地开始深嗅，这气味有点……太合胃口。

初闻上去有种金石般冷硬的沉重凝然，混合着柔和包覆的皮革香气，透出胡椒的干燥，又带些许姜芽的新嫩，那模糊暖热的熏然感从鼻腔徐徐透入，直至到达下腹燃成一片席卷身体的狂烈，呼气时就像吐出了一串焚骨毒火，回到舌底却只品尝到烈酒的辛辣芬芳，朗姆的糖蜜甘甜。又仿佛不甘地，在舌尖再加注上一点腥麻，像刺出的血点般鲜艳反逆，有些生涩，又有些刺激，更多带起的是强烈而矛盾的情欲感。

比起平时嗅到的那些甜腻得糊成一团的Omega香味，这辛辣张扬的气味明显让他觉得更好闻得多，不自觉就有些沉醉，回过神后发现失态，他马上掏出随身携带的Alpha专用镇静剂，抹了一些在鼻下，额角和耳后。

然后他就不免有些好奇，这到底是个怎么样的Omega？

无视幽暗环境里，有锁链在地上啷当响动寻找可能的俘虏来捕获的意象，他敏捷地游走其中，腰背微弓而身形修长灵动，就像潜行中逐渐逼近猎物的年轻野生豹，脚步轻俏，却满透期待。

2.

信息素作用或神秘的磁场效应，Alpha总能准确地判断出Omega所在的位置和距离，很快地罗就找到了，那个Omega。

山洞里很阴暗，但他所处的地方并不深，一点不妨碍罗看出他的身形和面目轮廓，然后他便狠狠地诧异了——竟然是尤斯塔斯·基德。

这真是意想不到，往前几次会面，他都没有从这人身上嗅到过什么味道——手上永远褪不去的铁锈味和血腥气除外——也基本和其他人一样以为他是个兼具Alpha好勇斗狠特质的Beta，结果却是个Omega？之前难道是一直用着改变信息素的药剂？

不过是他的话，罗也觉得解释了那气味的气势磅礴，这人无论性别是什么，想必都是暴烈得教人无法阻挡的吧。

站在洞口，罗就听见里面传来含混嘶哑的声音——人已经不知道清不清醒了。

“怎么头一个就是这么不合要求的……难杀的负分驳回，下一个……”

你当是招聘面试吗——罗真要被他逗笑。事实上，他也是笑了，边笑边探头招呼。

“尤斯塔斯当家的哟~你意识还清醒着吗？”

“……你说呢，特拉法尔加。”就像瞬间筑起所有城墙，里面的声音立时回复了镇定平稳。“清醒又如何，不清醒又如何？”用着‘想落井下石就尽管试试’的态度。

虽然罗总是乐于捻虎须的，但对着病弱状态的老虎反而得多加考虑，毕竟这时的老虎总是更凶悍暴戾更蛮不讲理一点。

而且这先X后杀的打算太明显了，以同为非良人士的见识，罗又怎会看不出来。他心里赞叹着果然是杀人放火的一把好手，这地点挑得实在五星好评，无论是哪种杀法都能瞬间想出好几种布置，山洞通风透凉，还直接能管杀不管埋，自有野兽之类代劳——清楚如此他自然更不会撞枪口。

哪怕是躺到地上了这人也是不容小觑的——这是罗早就知道的事情，他也没有打算要趁机踩上几脚什么的，因为很有可能因此把自己的脚弄丢在兽口——只是都这么刚巧碰上了，白白路过也太浪费时机。

“这不是很能谈事情——尤斯塔斯当家，就想要你清醒的一句，需要帮助吗？”

罗可不觉得基德会是愿意屈身人下的类型，八成是没其他办法了，而趁他落水谋划点所得这种事，他没什么做不出来的。

里面的声音沉默了，似乎在思考他的意图。“……你说。”

“如果你还有记忆的闲余，应该还记得我是个医生——而医生总是不在乎给需要帮助的人一点力所能及的小帮助的，不是吗？”

“是啊，特拉法尔加医、生呢~”从罗的角度看过去，他喘着笑起来那段颈项到胸膛腰腹的白皑皑线条就在山洞的阴影里起伏浮沉。“你的仁心仁术简直响誉大航海~”

“别跟我来虚的了医生，你的医德可和医术并列着闻名世界——说吧，我需要付的诊金是多少？”

语气淡定，咬字清晰，逻辑明了，如果不是当中还夹杂着细细的喘息，空气里依旧浓厚的香味，罗几乎要以为他这发//情是装出来的了。

“这是要我赞叹你的实诚吗尤斯塔斯当家，未看诊先问价钱，你也算少有了~”

“其实不用这么戒备，就算是我也会一时兴起解救路人……至于诊金嘛，可以之后再说。”

“那么我拒绝就诊，你可以滚了。”

“……这么果断，就不给自己留后悔的余地？”

“价码不明确的交易你会做吗？阴谋家。”嘴角掀起露出的犬齿反射了一下微光。“你该知道你的信用全世界人都得掂量~”

罗简直要叹谓，想卸下野兽的防范太难。“何必？你可以想象以自己的能力还一个人情不会太难——这次就当我买你日后一次合作助拳，如何？”

山洞里沉吟了一会，半饷，暗哑的声音响起。

“成交。”

“东西呢？”

“在我船上。”

“……”

罗嘴角挑起。“你知道我是Alpha。”有哪个Alpha会随身携带Omega的抑制剂？

“所以我还得先去你的船上，你的地盘？”

“患者得配合医生治疗不是吗？”虽然没实际说，但罗的语气就充斥着‘乖，别闹’的意味。“你总得先从这里出来，不良于行的病人就自会有医生扶持的，别担心。”

他就站在那里不动等基德自己出来——不是罗从洞口到山洞里这么几步都懒得走，而是山洞里面天知道基德布置了什么，请君入瓮的局要是误触机关那不是很冤——对着这么个猛兽，哪怕是非日常状态，罗也同样不敢掉而轻心。

里面窸窣响了一阵，基德一手扶着山壁，一步一步地走了出来，脸色很红，但看来还保持着镇静。


	2. 3

3.

因着距离缩短身体接近，罗能嗅到的气味也越加浓烈和富有层次性，顺着人体热度辐射，海潮般层叠过渡翩跹而至的湿暖气息，无疑更增加了暧昧的熏然感觉——他不着痕迹地退一步离开风口，就像只是跟着过来的基德转过身形那样自然。

刚才罗一直站在背风，所以基德没有发现，现在离得近了他就闻到罗身上没有多少Alpha的气味，反而满是一种干粉的燥味，底下淡淡透出种像是消毒药水的冷涩苦肃味道，意外地没有增加激动反而让他清醒了两分，基德脑内迟缓的轮齿艰辛转动了下，才想到应该是用了信息素抑味剂，也大抵是因为这个，他才没有感受到Alpha的体温气味就扑上去纠缠。

他的机械臂不见了，估计是维持不了能力不知落在了那里，倒是方便了移动，罗便去托着基德的右手。

说实在的这发展不太对，他们不觉得这发展有不对，是因为他们清楚认得对方是特拉法尔加·罗以及尤斯塔斯·基德，是宿敌，是危险的对手，是和自己旗鼓相当的男人——但是真的，换了对这世界有清楚认知的任何一个人来都觉得这AO相遇的发展不太正常。  
最快的帮助就是那啥身体交缠什么的，这个真的半点没在他们脑子，别说笑了，他们可没忘记眼前这人是谁。

基德觉得以自己对这人的提防心足够支撑理智，罗基本也这么想而且他还擦着镇静剂/抑味剂。  
显然他们都小看了AO之间那无解的吸引力——

手指接触到手臂时两人的身体都很明显地震了一下，仿佛有形可见的生物电流把两人狠狠一同袭击，从相碰的皮肤迅猛侵入神经脉络，直抵血管心脏。

基德的反应尤其坦白，本来就在发||情状态，刚才那样远得基本感觉不到什么就算了，现在挨得这么近还想维持住不失态，事实会告诉他是他想得太简单。  
几乎是马上，刚才稍许平息的热潮就更加凶猛地扑将回来，血液流动心脏跳动的声音吵杂不堪，滂湃而起要把所有思绪扑灭，他近乎咬碎了下唇，才能顺利地立住身体，不至于趴到地上，或者攀到罗的身上去。

罗看着基德的嘴角流下一道鲜艳的血线，但这轻微的疼痛显而易见地已经构不成任何阻挡，更糟糕的是自己的心跳也跟着他越来越急的喘息而加快，之前用的药剂似乎都要失去效用，体内隐隐涌起热流，开始不自觉地把眼光集中到身边人衣衫遮盖不到的地方，比如随着呼吸脉搏而颤动的颈侧皮肤，比如汗湿的锁骨和胸膛——

随后他感觉到的是尴尬，甚至早于事态失控而带来的懊恼，他轻咳了下，再次把身体往外移了移。

“还能走吗，或者我……”

罗已经基本后悔了之前为什么要执意把基德从山洞里挖出来，这实在是个馊主意，自己等在那儿支使人把药剂送过来是有多难？  
就是带了点玩心，现在才会落到骑虎难下的境地，基德会老实出来八成也是知道，接受帮助的同时，也默认了到底得受到些小小留难……尽管算不上什么讲究道义，他也不能把基德就这么丢在这里，因为谁知道，会被吸引来的Alpha是一个，还是一群？

这是个很现实的问题，未被标记过的Omega在发||情期被失去理智的Alpha施||暴致死并不是什么新闻，而离开了山洞又陷入更严重发||情状态的基德失掉了大部分抵抗能力。  
就算像他们这样的无法者会怎样悲惨地死掉都无法抱怨，像尤斯塔斯·基德这样恶名远播的海贼船长死了可能还会有更多人拍手称快，但让同样不是什么好人的他来执行，还真无法不觉得亏心。  
到底他和基德没有过什么深仇大恨。

为了避免自己更多的失控，罗已经只能说是手指虚扣在基德臂上而达不成任何帮扶的效果，对此基德并无怨言，他巴不得罗现在滚离他十万八千里远，帮助什么都不要了，只要他走，马上离开。

他看见罗的嘴唇张合，他也听到他说话的声音，但他的注意力更多集中在其他地方，已经无法分神理会任何未完的询问。

抑味剂下的Alpha气味很细弱幽微，靠得太近却还是无法不透出一些，消毒水的冷苦之后还有薄荷的清新，草本植物的轻灵因为体温而散发更多，就像背阳生长的苔类，开始的潮湿总会被日照渐渐晒得暖绒那样，被太阳映出一点鲜绿透明的轮廓，让人有些心痒和柔软，不自觉地，就想去靠近抚触——

以往他是从不曾特别留意过特拉法尔加到底长得如何，但肯定、绝对是没有现在看起来这么，这么。

基德清楚地感觉不妙。要是一般Alpha散发的霸道强势气味就算了，还可能引起他内心的反感，现在罗这样浅浅带出一些，又不足够显山显水，却持续轻微撩拨般的气味反而更易引诱人卸下心防放下抵抗，对他更具有侵略性——

无论开始时基德是如何想又如何打算，现在真正的现实都把基德揍得近乎丢盔弃甲。

〖——你以为无论发生什么事，自己都不会改变吗？少天真了！〗

那是当头重重地刮来的一个耳光。

他最终无法抑制地开始感受到恐慌，属于自己的身体变得彻底陌生，不再像往日熟悉的所有，仿佛有只从不为他所知的、也一直被关押于笼牢的野兽正在脱笼而出，恬不知耻，饥|渴难耐，渴求着他完全没法理解的东西。

那是最原始的恐惧——当你的主宰不再是自己。

而诱惑的声音还在体内持续徘徊低语。

放弃吧。

顺从吧。

那些顽强打熬过的筋骨，那些艰苦淬炼过的皮肉，都可以随之变得甜软胜蜜、滑嫩如绵，轻颤着，绞缩着，湿漉而泥泞，只等待空虚被填满，如此简单、如此容易！一瞬就能无比轻松快活！

你，真的不想要吗？

……这真是熟络得让基德想笑的敌人，甚至让他几乎就淡定了下来，哪怕从前他也只是竖起中指让它有多远就滚多远。

此时他只是在潮热的呼吸都吞吐得十分艰难中，冷淡得近乎冷漠地无视了那些源于自身的软弱。

抱歉啊，老子就是天生不懂屈服两字怎么写。

接下来的事情，从基德一方的视角来看是不太明晰的。

他只是专注在如何把‘自己’打倒——皮肤底下的欲潮益加高涨，意识左支右绌疲于奔命，要应付不自觉就要曲卷起来的尾椎，要抵抗很想弯过去埋到罗颈间闻嗅更多的脖子，一时就分神不及去保持不听话的双腿正常迈步。

这次基德倒得很彻底——而且凄惨。

向前倒的角度让他看起来就像直接趴跪到了罗的脚边，所有露出的皮肤位置，脸部耳下到颈部肩臂都酡红得像火烧，在白底的皮肤上完全透现出欲|望颜色，而且被汗水润泽得发亮。皮毛大衣跌下时掀到了一边，露出之前被遮着的双腿下身，大腿内侧靠后的那片湿润了布料的水迹他们都明白那是因为什么——

倒下那刻几乎是哀莫大于心死，但基德最后还是不甘地挣扎了几下，到底是无法从地上起来了，他才放弃又嘲讽地说。

“患者走不动了，医生如果出诊工具不足又实在有心——何不过几小时再来？”不过到时，他大概就不再这么需要诊治了。

他是对着地面说的，没有转头去看罗，不知是不想还是无法。

罗墨灰的眼瞳微微收缩着，其实刚才看到这幕他的即时反应是走。

要马上抽身离开这个地方。

这人太骄傲了。他高傲得明显张扬，几乎让所有人都觉得折辱他会是一种乐趣。

甚至罗也是这么认为的，之前他也带了一些故意调弄的想法，而现在这人就跌落在自己脚边了，一身狼狈的模样那么清楚地袒露他眼前，当中甚至还有部分因为他的原因，他完全可以用上所有恶毒的话去形容，去羞辱，他都无法反驳——

但是罗丝毫感觉不到凌驾于对手之上的快意，在这一刻，他只是比任何时候都更清楚地意识到——这是个从未被命运所优待，也从不曾祈求过天意的男人。

罗可以肯定，自己绝对是这个时候基德在世界上最不想遇到的一个人，不止因为他们是世人所定义的宿敌，还因为他们从性格到信念都完全的格格不合，却偏偏是他，看得如此彻底。换位思考一下都足够很多人不想再做人了。

他呼出一口气，掏出手帕用抑味剂重重喷了好几下，然后递到基德鼻下，示意他捂上。

“之前说了，我扶你。”

这不是同情。不说这么骄傲的男人不需要同情，世上值得同情的人也真是多了去了，更可怜的柔弱的无法反抗的人满地都是，要都去同情罗每天得同情上多少次？到底他还有能力挣扎——罗只是些微地，不忍。

不忍他的挣扎就此沉沦。

罗调整扛刀的姿势，半托住基德的手臂把他架起来，另一手圈扶着撑到他的左腰肋下，隔着衣服地扶——仿若不经意地，把大衣拨正，遮回了基德的背面。

===

【如果说写人鱼那篇主要就是为他们跳海那一幕而写，这一篇就主要是为了罗对老大的感观那一段吧……

〖这是个从未被命运所优待，也从不曾祈求过天意的男人。〗

老大真的是这么个男人，当然当年角色还没有体现的这么具体，wt你tm太会了……】


	3. 4

本文没有临时标记的设定。

4.

“小心脚步，baby girl，跌着了会有人心痛~”

这话即时给基德的背脊造成一阵战栗效应，这次却是鸡皮疙瘩。思考了一下此时掐爆罗喉咙的可能性，基德决定假装没听到他这句挑拨的话。

但罗这话还真不是挑拨，甚至不是调戏，他只是惯性地采取了这个态度，或者对着这人罗总不自觉地保持了更大的玩心。

还算幸运的是，他们过来的路上竟然一路上都没遇见过人，不然也是个麻烦。说起来，岛上酒|吧街好像是在搞什么活动，爱凑热闹真是人天性，那么多船团，人竟然也基本跑光了。

踩上那艘黄色潜水艇的甲板时，基德眼角还是扫了眼就停在隔壁好几艘船之后，自己团的主船。

其实也是理所当然的事，这岛也就只有一个港口和适合停船的港湾，去红心海贼团的船基本也和回自己船差不多算是一路了。

但是现在回去自己船上也是丝毫无助此刻情况，他团里一个Omega都没有，更别说会有Omega的抑制剂，反倒是有着一船的Alpha在，情况只会变得更复杂。

罗把基德扶到自己专用的船长诊室，随意安置在椅子上。脱下大衣挂上衣架，手指灵活地在药架夹出需要的几种药剂，动作快速而干净利落地调配好，正把袖子整齐卷到手肘上，打算回身好好料理那个刺头——就发现那人乖乖地爬上了诊疗床，正等着他把针剂拿过来呢。

这倒是意料之外，由于这家伙拒不合作的前科累累，罗还以为要让他躺上诊疗床也得费上一番功夫，没想到他自个儿就躺上去了，还真是老实不客气，或者说事到如今了也懒得矫情，是被救助者就老实作出了个被救助的合作样子来，乖巧得都让罗有点不适应起来。

虽说比起‘乖巧’，这副‘快给老子处理完毕了’的模样看起来实在是更像大爷一点——基德还是有些喘，他捂着手帕持续深呼吸了几口，然后对着罗露出了那条夹在白色床单和暗红皮草之间反而更刺目的手臂，展示出腕间血管，催促地晃了晃，一副‘你还等什么’的样子。

罗安静地戴好了无菌手套，拽起他的手腕，针头刺进青紫血管的动作快速得都没让基德感受到疼痛。随后也没继续对着看，便自顾自干自己的事情去了。也是医生惯有的体贴了，不需要仔细看护的病人要是一直盯着，反而会引起情绪。

基德缓慢地闭了一下眼又睁开，虽然他不会承认，但紧绷的身体不自觉就放松了些。

此后房内只剩药水咕咚咕咚地在烧杯中翻腾的声响，空气中飘散的消毒水和好几种不知名的药味，和些微的似乎何处残留着的茶香。

时间点滴流逝，随着蓝色药液顺着输液管缓慢流进体内，血液也仿佛随之得到冷却，燥热慢慢平复了下来。

基德的呼吸很快便逐渐安定，让不是死盯着看，但也有分神留意的罗也不禁有了些想法。

这药效真可谓立竿见影，起效得如此快，身体似乎没有一点儿耐药性，实在不像有长期服用抑制剂的习惯，更别说是能完全去除气味的猛药。

这么一联想，他热潮反应这么猛烈……难不成是因为这是初次热潮……？这人之前一点味道都没有，难道是还在未分化阶段吗？

尽管罗心下也感到诧异，但最后也作下了定论，毕竟也再没有其他解释了。虽说作为医生什么情况都见得多了，在医学案例上这甚至都算不上太迟，但放到这人身上，罗到底还是没忍住嘴。

“说起来，尤斯塔斯当家的……”开口时貌似很漫不经心，手上也还在干着其他事，反正到底是不是，只有罗自己知道。

“你还挺晚熟的。”真看不出来。

“……闭上你的嘴。”

点滴不多时就打完了，罗同样利落地帮他拔掉了针头，消毒棉花擦按过针口，基德眼尾从那丢过废弃箱的抛物线转回。

“……走了。”

基德海贼团今天受到了极大的震动。

基德回船时刚好撞正了活动结束后的大群队回归，众人顿时面面相觑。哪怕不再是之前的暴烈状态，但是此时性别判明的香味依然浓厚得不容任何人忽视，甚至低感度的Beta都能有所感应。

“老大……”

“骗人的吧！！”

“怎么可能……！？”

“基德……？！！”

赶来的基拉急喘着，同样不敢置信地抓住了基德的手，距离这么近，更加不可能嗅错，没错那不是沾染上的味道，就是基德自身所散发出来的——而且他没看错的话，基德刚才是从红心团的船上回来的？！

嘴巴张合了两下，到底找不到能说的话，基德最后还是闭上了嘴，尽管唇线扭曲着咬起了牙齿。

“……别问！”

最后只能憋出这么一句，基德甩手回了房。

===

【基德让罗闭嘴时在想：长着一副好模样，怎么开口就讨人嫌！——放心啦老大他开口就讨你喜欢的日子不会太远hhhh

更新不够设定来凑，当年一本正经地仿现实香水，设定了他们的信息素香调表，放上来给你们笑一笑~

基德的信息素：矿物香、软绒皮革、很多椒类和姜的辛香料、朗姆烈酒和藏在里面的一点果蜜、以及血液的腥甜回味（皮革辛香调）

罗的信息素：清苦的橡木苔、辛冷的薄荷油、干腥的雪松、药味十足的龙胆草、极少粉感的鸢尾花香、柔和醇厚的红茶余香（木质甘苔调）

基拉的信息素：佛手柑、风信子的清甜花果香，沉木、西洋杉的厚重木质味，以及海风、海水、海盐、各式水生植物和湿润的藻类（果木海洋调）

其实op官方有联合出品罗医生的香水周边，但我当时一看那个香调表就觉得不太符合自己的脑补，前调太清新了，后调又为了神秘感加了很多莫名成分……

在我流解读中，罗医生和基德老大应该都是那种一开始闻起来刺|激得甚至有些难以接受，后味却越变越甘醇的类型。

基拉倒有点儿相反，是开头甜而稳，后面飒且疯，因为后调设定的海洋调植物多给人的怪味感……说起来他刚出的花语那也有海风……正好撞了hhhh再加上镰藏，现在看起来我这早年的设定竟还有点神来之笔的感觉……（脸大ING）】


	4. Chapter 4

5.

假如生活欺骗了你……的第十天。  
依然是春|情涌动的一天。

基德海贼团主船上。

“呜呜、老大、他太香了呜呜……”  
“冷静冷静，心静自然凉，只要把嗅觉屏蔽，你看依然是以前的老大——”  
“屁啦说得老大以前就不辣了似的！有本事你把那[哗——]割了！！”  
“不行！我受不了了！！让我——哭——！！呜啊啊啊——我们的老大啊啊啊——”  
“振作一点！！还什么事情都没有发生啊不要自行想象很多绝对不可能会有的事情！！老大现在还是我们的！！！”  
“我觉得自己已经从鼻子开始被老大轮X了一遍……然后我还想求他再来一遍更彻底的……”  
“住手啊啊理智呢？！那是老大啊，敢伸手会死人的！！真的会死人的！！”

基德团的Alpha人数实在太多，想不起骚动是不可能的事，像现在这样大势平稳中的波动小骚乱，已经算是操控得很好的结果了。

蓝白面具看看后方，又转过来这边。  
“基德……”  
“别吵！……我tm已经很努力在控制了！！”

基德的信息素一如其人，实在是非常霸道的类型，属于那种不管你想不想嗅到都会嗅到，并且短时间内只能也只会嗅到它，基本覆盖过范围内其他一切味道的那种款，而且就算在平常日子里他信息素的影响范围依然很大，嗯，非常的，大。

哪怕他已经十分努力地在学习如何把信息素收敛起来，也只是从覆盖了一整条船的范围缩到覆盖半条，始终还是于事无补。  
要再像往日那般站在船头，香味迎风流散去三百米，就，真的别怪团内那些大小伙们骚乱频起了。

基拉再次看回来时，基德已经不见了。  
因为信息素太浓，真是人不在了，都还香着，所以一下都不会发现。  
说实话这不能怪基德，一下变了属性，他真的已经够努力了，但麻烦依然是麻烦，暴躁也可以理解，或者出去放风下也好……基拉这时，大致是这么想。

基德举瓶灌了一嘴，坐在小山崖顶上，垂下那脚的皮靴在悬崖边缘荡晃了一下，下面就是郁郁葱葱的树木林海。他还是喜欢高的，视野开阔的地方，从小到大都是。

他跑出来时还记得带了瓶酒，可是很快就对瓶干掉了，这不是在喝闷酒，但他烦闷的焦躁确实无处排解，总不能向船上那些笨得可爱的家伙们发泄……

基德突然有些想抽烟。舌头在易感期过了依然温度超过平时的薄唇上舔了舔，反而更觉得干燥。他其实不常抽烟，也没啥烟瘾，现在身上自然也没带，但这时就是想抽了。  
靴子在崖边上继续晃悠了两下，又觉得不想特意动身去找。

然后他就感觉到动静了。  
冷漠回头，便看到一条条人影从山下汇聚上来，明显是朝着他过来。

其实他还是对信息素不够敏感，不然应该会更早发现，甚至都无须用到见闻色，因为那当中聚集着过来的，可都是信息素极强势的Alpha。混杂的信息素浓度冲天，都快要把他的盖过去了。

在这世界，气味比传言还快，别说基德信息素能飘散的范围还那么广，基本在这个岛上还活着的人，也没有谁不知道了，船长基德是个Omega。  
而这岛上存在着的，当然也不只有基德团的Alpha。并且他们想找的话，甚至基本都能感觉到，基德大致的方位是在哪里。

除非基德从他喝酒的小山崖跳下去，不然可以说现在是被一群陌生的Alpha包围了。  
明显的来者不善，分散围拢着走过来，一边堵住撤退的道路一边大放其词。

“哦哦哦，找到了找到了，在这呢~”  
“嘿嘿，完全不会收敛信息素的感觉，简直就像在对人说‘快来～～❤’”  
“这就是尤斯塔斯.‘船长’.基德？这样看起来，长得也还可以嘛。”  
“哈，这可是盘辣菜！”  
“先说好了啊，我第一个，这嗅起来就好像还是个雏——”

基德就那么回着头，看着。一时都没什么愤怒的反应。  
怎么说，在情绪不好的时候，遇到些渣滓，反而让他心情瞬间愉悦。

线条纤薄锋锐的唇角开始缓慢上挑，拉起，张开成很大的笑容弧度，一如某些猛兽猎食前吡出的尖牙利齿。

因为，怎样都可以了嘛。  
…………  
………

“饶、饶命……！”

仅存的棕发Alpha翻滚倒地，没顾上伤得吐血，手着地就赶紧向后，手足并用地往后倒退，但终究没能躲开，慌不择路的后果就是退无可退，后方的树顶住了背脊，然后被一脚踩到了脸上，只能用鲜血淋漓的双手扒抓住那光洁的皮靴，挣扎出求饶的说话。

“尤斯塔斯、”

红发的Omega一边淡漠地说着，一边无谓地继续往下踩。

“‘船长’.基德。”

血点飞溅出来，脚底下惨嚎的声息渐渐就没了。

“叫我的名字时，要用什么样的表情和语气，”

抠抓住皮靴的手指松脱，滑落，只在皮革表面拖曳下几道指甲血痕。

“如果有哪些蠢货都忘掉了的话，我一点都不介意，让你们重新想起来！”

基拉找到基德时，他正从不知哪个倒霉鬼的身上摸出了个烟盒，叼了一根烟到唇上，背靠着棵大树，寻摸着打火机要点火。光线从上方投下，他白得过分的脸旁还有几点被溅上的血点，对比起来特别明显。

基拉也是Alpha，他自然也是知道基德大致在哪里的，他只是一时没反应过来。到他发现有大批Alpha往基德那边靠拢，信息素浓度高得离谱，就已急速赶来，只不过现在死体鲜血一地，所有味道都已经完全被血气盖过。

基德看到基拉过来，点火的手就停了，古怪地感到些不自在，干脆就不抽了，已经叼在嘴上的烟也去拿掉。  
然后就被基拉抱住了，耳边熟悉的声音从金属面具中传出来，带有些嗡鸣震颤。

“别让人担心啊……！”

有P好担心的啊，一些悬赏金可能都没有千万的垃圾傻||逼，光有数量算个啥，就算是撞正发||情期也奈他不何啊？更别说还不是。  
换了平时，基德可能真得怼基拉管家婆过头还真把自己都整婆妈了，但现在他张着嘴，却怎么也骂不出口。  
最终也只好闭嘴，手指抓住紧抱住他的手臂，头垂着，低声应了句。

“……嗯。”

基德对信息素的感受还是不很敏锐，但这样被紧抱着都快零距离，再感受不到基拉的信息素他就是哪里有问题了。  
其实没怎么感觉基拉的信息素还是不怪基德的，基拉的存在对基德来说太理所当然了，从儿时就一起的兄弟，到成长后依然的伙伴，基拉总是在他身边。

未分化前基德嗅不真切任何人的信息素，但基拉的味道始终淡淡围绕在他身周，总是最无法觉察的最熟悉的气味，是岛上触手可及、清香的花木果，和日日环绕他四周、辽阔深邃的海洋。

而那片平日蔚蓝沉静平稳无波的海，现在纷扰动荡了起来，浪花翻卷波涛汹涌，云水高涨天地翻覆，信息素往外张牙舞爪，磅礴宣嚣着怒气和敌意。  
与此同时，却又极其保护性地，把他团团旋卷覆盖着，包围在最安稳的风浪最中心。

大概还有着信息素的安抚意味和作用，之前他不知道，但现在的基德知道了，有些紧绷的唇线也松懈下来，头靠在基拉肩膀上，不自觉就把想法说出了口。

“原来，一直在我身边的，不是海的味道，是你的味道啊基拉。”

基拉被这话噎了下，支吾半天。才默念着‘他不知道他不是那个调情意思’，梗出一句话。

“……基德，别这么说，这是性|骚扰。”

哦，所以像你这样抱着我，时不时用信息素把人包围起来也都不算是性|骚扰，把感受到的信息素味道说出来反而就成性|骚扰了，你们、ao套路也是多。

基德点点头表示受教了。

总归还是觉得有些奇怪的别扭，基德随后寻个理由就先回去了，基拉也没有紧跟上去。

〖最稳妥的方法……最稳妥的——〗

基拉立在原地良久，右手忽地往外狠捶，承受重击的树木一下从中翻折，水桶粗大的树身轰隆倒地，发出呯声巨响。  
而翻滚的尘土中伸出的手还没有收回，他咬住牙，躬着背，反驳的话语如呕出的血块，然后又把颤抖唇间吐出的字句，艰难地一一吞回去，像咽下炙烫的熔岩，从喉管依然持续闷烧到胸腹。

基拉持续了一会这姿势，然后平淡地直起身，安静地走了。

从头到尾，没人察觉。只有离散在空气中，仅入说话人自己耳里、心里的说话，轻飘无根，却重若千斤。

〖——不，基德是…自由的。〗


	5. 6

罗还未上线。以及接下来两章有路人基德、基拉基德内容请注意。  


6.

两个月后。  
基德团的成员基本已经适应自家船长是个Omega的情况。

这里固然有基德的努力，他现在已能把信息|素的范围更收敛至一个普通房间的大小，在空旷环境里也不会再增加任何额外影响，但到底还是该说物与类聚，什么样的人就有什么样的下属，发生什么情况有上一些时间都很快就能适应——  
或者该说，基德团的船员们现在已经都是适应到有些过头，都能心大到敢去给他们家老大推销自己、自荐枕席了。

“老大老大、平时就吸取一些Alpha信息|素会轻松许多哦！你看！你看！我们怎么样？！”  
挤挤攮攮的人群集中在船头，团团围住一如往常盘踞在那边的身影，并放出各自的信息意图勾……自荐。

“不怎么样。”  
双腿架在船头，上身躺在凳子上，基德翻过一页报纸，淡定得眼皮都没抬一下，只挥了下手以示‘走开！遮光挡风了’的大致意思。

“老大老大～你看一下嘛～～”  
冷淡的鄙视很伤，围聚的一众蔫了很多，但能做到基德团的船员心脏普遍十分强悍，他们记起自家老大是个信息|素低感者却是个视觉动物，马上就又雄起了并摆出各式雄壮的姿势展示肌肉ING~

其实基德要真能都闻到他们的信息素也就是狠来一顿修理的下场，这么多人可够混乱的，那味道该多冲，这帮家伙也不仔细想想。不过就这么看一帮奇形怪状的家伙拼了劲地在那花枝招展，也够辣眼的了。

“说了别烦，滚！”  
“一次xing按||摩bang也愿意啊老大——你考虑一下～～～”

这报纸是看不下去了，基德啪地合起报纸准备回房，但这帮家伙敢来骚扰也是熊心豹子胆都俱有的一群，看基德要走竟然还敢直接扑抱上去挽留。还没有踏出两步，基德的腰背大腿小腿就已经被拖抱出一串人肉粽子，而且人数还在往上叠加，额头青筋立时暴|突了好几条。

“555555老大别那么无情嘛～～我们很好用的～～～～”  
吱哇鬼叫的同时还真拖得基德走都走不了，硬是拖着人肉粽们走了几步，还被他们的力道扯得往回退，基德的脾气终于爆炸了。

肉粽子当场被火山爆发扔得人影满天飞。

“都TM给我差不多一点！！！一群连我一拳都捱不住的弱鸡，要和你们做我TM得多呵、怜、爱、护、才能不弄死你们这群蠢货！！都TMD别想！！滚边凉快去老子看不上眼！！”

“但是老大你明明之前和BETA都没有……”肉粽们四仰八叉在甲板摔了一地，但是不服气的小小声还是马上传了出来，毕竟唬谁嘛做ai又不是打架，哪来那么多强度要求。

——MD真长胆子了，还敢驳嘴！！  
脑子里净是黄色||废||料的都下海去好好醒醒脑！！！

扑通扑通饺子下海，接连的巨响吓得海里游的鱼儿们都跑了好多群。

“哈哈哈又飞了一群～来来，游泳圈～”  
没掺和进去的几个船员在栏杆前嬉笑着给下海的同伴丢浮圈。  
“谁让你们没事非要去惹老大的～都皮痒是不～”  
看被处刑了吧，自己游着跟上来啊~船长命令下海醒脑呢~

下海了的人一边大声回嘴一边努力先追上抓住游泳圈，毕竟僧多粥少，先抢先赢，这一顿闹自然又看得船上很多人哄声大笑。  
船长已经气呼呼地回船长室去了，剩下的人说话便更无所顾忌了。

一时间站在船上的嘲笑和下到海里的回骂都是俚语俗话金句不断，但最终还是站在船上的占了绝对上风，还有陆续赶来的支援加入作战，海饺们到后面都歇了菜，干脆只埋头闷追。  
毕竟抱腰揽小腿什么都算了，竟然还敢往上往下蹭的，那都是揩||油！这种行为当然得严厉谴责教训！不教训不是K团人！

船员也不是都分成这两波人，独自站在一边说风凉话的人当然也是有。  
“不是说了这事没戏，他们还干啥呢。”老大不吃窝边草的原则不一向挺贯彻的。  
“好玩嘛，你看他们不也被老大揍飞得很高兴～”竟然还有抱到大腿的，还真挺令人羡慕…

“呵，一群没出息的死抖||M，我就不同了，可是立志做S的……老大S时是很辣，但被M了肯定也更赞啊～～比如捆那个啥，比如惩那个啥……”特别老大那皮肤那身|材，小皮||鞭龟甲||绑啥的给安排上，谁敢说没有想象过？！都特么别虚伪～

想象过我们也没敢说啊！！  
好狗胆！竟然直接说出来了！是真不怕死啊！！  
旁边同伴立时侧目这个big胆猛人，身体退避并目光仰望，然后果然，flag就这么立起来。

“哈！别想吓我，你哥我吓大的～就算是老大本人听到也……”这位猛士随着伙伴整齐划一的惊悚眼神和悄悄动作提示回头，语气表情依然淡定悠闲，他是真不怕，因为他们老大，双标啊。

虽然双标这种事往外说肯定是被批判的行为，但作为被双重标准里偏重优待的那一方，那可就是非常爽的一件事了。  
换个外人敢干刚才那事，扑到基德船长身上？你看不给你都串成人串，而刚才那些家伙都抱成人肉粽子了，除了被揍飞下海之外，有怎么了吗？油皮都没破一块！

他觉得这话就算让老大听到了也最多不过是爱的皮靴踩脸，这种他不介意啊！甚至愿意被多踩两下，嗯好S可都是从M起来的。  
然后他转头看到了抱着双臂沉默肃立他身后的蓝白面具。

“……基拉大哥。我跪好了，你看我跪得还标准吗？”

海里还在跟着船奋力畅游的船员们感觉船上突然整个静寂了一下，气氛完全肃杀，然后碰的一声巨响大概是谁的脑袋瓜被敲倒在甲板，就是他们团传统的‘醒脑仪式’，最后一个人影物体头下脚上地被抛下来，脚上绑着麻绳挂在船尾，头部浸到海水，随着船只往前，不停地灌着海水进入口鼻，想不吃风喝水喝到饱就要努力锻炼腹肌臂力折腰往上抓，可比海里的兄弟惨多了，不知是干了什么好事儿才得到这般‘优待’。

“嘿嘿嘿嘿，这也不用游泳圈了，自己锻炼着啊，谁让你大嘴巴什么都敢乱说的……”  
船上继续开始飘落奚落的笑声。脑袋晕乎乎刚被灌了一嘴的人也顾不上回嘴，只管往上攀爬抓着绳子，这绳子还TM的特滑！不艰难奋斗都构不成惩罚是吧！

有了个最惨的对比，在海里浮沉的船员们貌似都不那么可怜了，他们回头环视一众难兄难弟。  
得，都收声，游吧。

大海之上消息传递的不算快速，但所有事情都不会被人错过。  
近段日子里基德团注定不会过得平静，当消息传出，似乎海上所有闻到血味的鲨鱼和嗅到腥荤的绳虫都一同围了上来，虎视眈眈。

仿佛从基德成了Omega那刻就失去了和他们一起在猎场争霸的资格，而沦为了被群兽角逐狩掠的猎物，是他们餐桌上随时可以切割，咀嚼进肚的一块嫩肉。  
有些人也不知是不是记性特别差，又或者环境氛围使然，真以为仗着些许天生的优势，就能把什么样的人物都随意捏||弄。

不断有炮弹落在维多利亚朋克号的周边，溅起高高的水柱，船身随着波浪反复摇摆不断倾侧。  
基拉快速穿过那边拿刀拎抢愤概激昂的人群，往船上的医务室走去。  
团里不时上演的那般闹剧，其实不排除有夸张展现故意耍宝以调节气氛的成分，真到了敏感时日，这些活宝多半还是噤若寒蝉，不敢作声也不敢随意靠近的。

基拉打开医务室的门，船医正好从基德手臂拔出针头，把棉球按压上去。  
处于热潮期的Omega，哪怕是打了抑|制剂，少了盛开的信息|素，也十分明显从外观就能看出他现时处于的状态，身体情况也绝不能和往常相比。  
从基拉这边的视角都能很轻易看到基德不稳的呼吸，颈间颤动的脉搏，皮肤下未能褪完的红潮，和放下手臂后看过来的，像被雨水淋湿了一般的眉眼。

基拉也是Alpha，他当然知道Alpha看到这种模样会是什么反应。  
但他能说什么？让基德作为一船之长，在出现敌袭时不要出战，安心躲在同伴之后？

“MD以为就你们有炮我们没有啊！来啊对轰啊！看老子都给你们轰回姥姥家！！”  
“哦哦中了兄弟威武！再来一个！！弄死他们！！”  
“哈哈哈——！！看哥我大发神……”

“够了，我来。”

身后响起的声音炮手一下还没反应过来，但是抓了一下他肩头阻止他继续的手，和随后掠过他眼前的身影是他们所有人都无比熟悉。

基德发动起能力，从空中飞往来袭的敌船，往后翻飞的大衣让人错觉是看到某些巨大鸟类伸展出来的翅膀，舒张开去的羽翼。  
鹰击长空，翱翔万里，本来就该本来就是，没有任何人任何事能够阻挡。

“！！老大！不可以！”  
“基德老大！不是……你至少也等等我们啊！！”  
“基拉大哥！老大他自己过去敌船那边了！！”

船员们有些慌乱，但他们也都不会飞，只能一些人乱奔着指挥掌舵，一些又想干脆跳海跟着游去，更多是赶紧找到了主心骨急着去告诉。

“我看到了。……停下炮||击吧。”  
基拉站在高层的甲板往下看，也正好把所有乱象饱览在眼底。  
“但是……”  
船员们犹豫地看着，虽然没有明说，但他们都知道没有说出口的担忧是什么。

——这种时候，让老大一个人过去敌船真的可以吗？

“抑|制剂不是用了。”  
有那么一个瞬间基拉的手指掐进了栏杆木中，但随后还是一根一根放松开来。  
“……由他去。”

基拉转头继续交代船医。  
“注意控制住给基德用的量。不管怎样，别听他的。”  
不然那家伙，很快就会滥用到身体产生耐||药||性了。  
“他要闹，来找我。”

基德着地时正落在一堆敌人的中央。

那一船人在惊诧之外的更多反应来到之前，Alpha的本能就即时意识到了这是一个Omega，而且，正处于热潮期。更多的人马上就滚水般涌了过来。  
“哦哦小|妞，一个人来求饶吗哈哈哈～”  
“别怕嘿嘿只要你把大爷们侍候好了，你的同伴保证都能活着～～”

粗俗喧闹的人潮中还是分开了一人打算正常说话。  
“基德船长？我是……”

基德还维持着陆在甲板上的蹲伏姿势，他缓慢立起身，仰起头脸的动作给人感觉是似乎都没有听到任何外界吵杂的声音。  
他确实懒得听，他一直觉得最近很多声音都吵得他很烦。

不知什么蝇虫在乱飞乱嗡发出的声音很吵。  
基拉和伙伴们担忧的眼神没有说出的话，也很吵。  
发热的皮肤发软的骨头血管里奔腾喧嚣的声响，更吵。

但无关系。

昂脸向天空，他伸出手臂，握起拳头。  
霸王色。发动。

他的嘴角勾起——看，世界清静了。

在基德把头垂下来时，一众口吐白沫倒地发颤的人当中只剩一个还能勉力站着。

他是一船的船长，他还撑住了没有昏迷。  
也只是没有昏迷而已，话都已经说不出了。  
恐怖的威压之下牙齿不止地相互磕碰，膝盖发软跪落地面，只能仰望那个在几十秒之前都还以为可以肆意欺辱嘲笑、轻蔑耍弄的身影，以为给些尊荣也不过方便自己造势。

他想起进入伟大航道当时第一次所见到的海王类，那种永生难忘的震撼和惧怕，全身颤抖到甚至失去抵抗的欲|望，以及逃跑的力气。  
那些巨型的可支天撑地的宏伟生物，只是漫不经心投来的一瞥，看到了他的存在，又浑不在乎继续行进。

他看着那人转向自己。

“你刚才说什么？冲着这张脸，我本来应该愿意多听一会废话。”

他看着他伸手，抓向，清晰感到那五指笼罩在自己面露恐惧的脸孔，那种即将面临终末的恐怖让人止不住身体发颤，同时又感受到一种深浓的幽暗的近乎甜美的香，让瞪大的眼睛合起一瞬都不愿。

“可惜。今天我心情不好。”

啪——世界归于完全黑暗。


	6. 7

严重OOC、路人基德、基拉基德内容预|警。

7.

基德独自在吧台，又仰颈灌下了一杯高度烈酒，那团火一路从喉咙蔓延到胸腹。  
同时继续瞪走了几个在旁边挨挨靠靠看有没有机会的倒霉Alpha。  
他的热|潮已经过了，但依然在易感期，信息|素比平时香浓，体温虚高，喉头总是焦燥又干涸，难受感比起之前是少了很多，却多了种说不出的烦闷。

他翻转手掌，就着窗边月光看自己手背上明显的青色血管。  
这次的过了，下一次的其实也不算很远。多了这么一项麻烦事不但风险增加，多了很多烦扰，他也切实感受到了抑|制|剂对身体的影响，真是明显感到行动时身体的涩滞感。

平时也可以吸取一些Alpha信息|素、呢……哼。

说实话在可掌控又有选择的情况下，这个选项并不见得会让基德很难接受，但是，好吧，说白了就是很多Alpha实在不是基德会喜欢的审美。  
他也不喜欢很多Alpha的信息|素那种又冲又呛攻击性过头的味道，他对信息|素的反应那么迟钝，多半也是本能地不愿去感受他们的味道。

同样他也不觉得自己的味道有什么好闻的，完全无法理解多了些气味怎么就是魅力爆棚，让大群人都趋之若慕了。  
大概是做了二十几年‘Beta’，他还是更习惯用外观作为标准，至于信息|素，他能闻到，但也就那样吧，基本没有太多正面感受。

于是可能障碍就是，要找他也得找个至少自己觉得味道不难闻的Alpha……别说，这条件还挺不容易的，一般Alpha的味道都很霸道，而且基德还挑长相，那是颜控至死的坚持。

总而言之，说来说去，都是麻烦。  
举起酒杯继续灌了一口，他又想抽烟了。  
再说一次，基德其实不常抽烟，所以他叼起一支烟后，又摸来摸去都没找着打火机，正想让酒保来帮忙。

一点火苗从侧后亮起，然后转过来，点燃了基德的烟。

“刚好有带。哈～”

基德吸了一口，才侧头从眼尾看向用了些花招把打火机盖子不动手甩回去的男性Alpha，手势挺帅，可惜手法不够纯熟看着还有点露馅。

“这能换个请你喝酒的机会吗？”

这家伙怎么回事？味道淡得近乎没有，虽然要真散发出信息|素可能在基德面前很多Alpha的味道都会直接‘没有’，但就这方面来说，一般这种Alpha其实也都不敢过来基德这边，更别说刚才他还不知瞪走了多少个Alpha。

但当眼睛转往后方，基德团船员之外的一桌人，基德就知道是怎么回事了。那桌子人在这Alpha偷偷往后看时会做出加油打气的模样，等他转回头，就露出一副带着嘲笑等看好戏的脸孔。

嗯——哼～。

基德改变主意了，他夹着烟，似笑非笑地把喝空了的酒杯推过去。  
再说，也算正好有合条件的送上门吧。  
而且，有张不错的脸。

他继续抽了几口烟，拿起被手忙脚乱再次奉上的酒杯一口闷。

“酒喝完了。”

涂着艳色指甲的手指从杯壁滑下，摸上了另一只手的手背。

“一一现在，换个地方？”

“……基德哪里去了？”

迟来的人扫视了几遍酒吧上下都没找着该在的那人，终于出声询问。

“老大？他不是在吧台那边吗，刚我们还在打赌有几个不长眼的会被炮灰呢，…哎真不见了，哪去了这是？”

………………  
…………

“呃……你要先洗||澡吗？还是我……”

尽管有些意想不到，但还是顺利地把人带来了旅馆，进到开好的房间后，那Alpha边说边瞄着那边红发的Omega，企图让自己看起来更熟手一点。  
红发的Omega站在窗前，就着月光看外面，听到说话偏过脸发出了一声轻笑。

“随你。不过。”

房里也没开灯，他金色的眼睛在昏暗环境下特别明亮，行走时的姿态有种特别的韵律感，一种近乎踩在心脏拍子之上的节奏。

“别搞错了……”

风镜和大衣掉落在床下，手按下Alpha的身形，身体慢慢骑压上去。

“主导的人，是我。”

基德是贯彻视觉动物主义的人，既然颜控，自然也相当清楚知道自己的长相到底如何，反正怎说都和一般Omega外表差距很大就是了。

但光从他一直的风格打扮，就能察觉这人从来就没有讨好大众审美的心态。  
而且作为很多时都着眼于外观的人，他更清楚明白自己经常让人目光停驻是哪些地方。

抓着Alpha的手，昂起脸让那手指从自己嘴唇到下巴颈项一路滑落，经过凸显的喉结和深陷的锁骨，直到胸|口中央陷落的曲|线。  
身下的Alpha发出了一声清晰的抽气声，带动基德的嘴角勾起，很明显这反应取悦了他。

但是这表情只有一瞬，下一秒他就皱起了眉头。  
“……啧。”  
Omega翻身侧坐到床||上，厌倦地瞟过来一眼，说。

“建议你现在先跑还来得及。”

“啊？”

突然变故让这Alpha摸不着头脑。  
但很快房门就被大力踹开，门板撞到墙壁发出巨响又反弹回去门框，框边粉墙似乎都有震出裂纹，而房里已经风风火火地闯进了一人。

闯进来有着金色长发戴着面具的Alpha言简意赅。

“——马上滚！”

Alpha试图转头去看还坐在床||上的Omega，但红发的Omega表现出了极其事不关己的态度，眼睛都没有转过来，只无谓就弯着手指看自己指甲。

好歹也是Alpha，让滚就滚，不要面子啊，这么想着他转向闯入者。

“喂要滚也是……啊！！啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

基拉不愿废话，肩臂肌肉鼓起，单手举起男性Alpha，走到窗边就往外直接丢下去，反正不过3楼，死都死不了，受些伤也就是个教训。

他转向基德，基德还侧坐在那里，装模作样地拉扯衣服上的褶皱，意图随便扯些话缓和气氛。

“以前你可不会这么扫兴亲爱的，是觉得自己站得还不够高吗？我的错？”

“……你可以继续说些乱七八糟的，我也能陪你说一晚，但这有意思吗？”

——ok，基德摊了摊手，耸肩，表示投降。  
行行，都听你的，但说认真的，这对话可就不会愉快了。

基德在床前仰起了脸，基拉走过去脱下了面具，同样意味着他是认真的。

房里始终没有开灯，月光照不到的地方黑暗深浓，床前正对着窗，而自然的光源似乎都全聚到了基德的身上，皮肤白得反光，纤毫毕现地，完全勾勒出他的面目神态。  
如果这时有别人能够看到，那可能是张很多人都会觉得陌生的脸孔。

基德身上总有着十分矛盾又相悖的地方。不止性情和行为，甚至包括长相。  
他身上浓厚饱满的色彩总给人狂野热烈的感受，和着鲜艳的红发妖艳的唇色，都是侵蚀如火，也热情如火的印象。

但他的五官却是刀刻斧凿，轮廓深邃犹如雕塑，淡眉薄唇，上挑到额角的眼尾，所有线条都锋锐薄利到容不下一丝丝婉转，这样的脸，让他收敛起表情时给人感觉极其冷淡又无情，在月光映衬之下更加倍如石像毫无温度，仿佛苍白的皮肤都泛起膏石般质感。

他就用着那样近乎可憎的冷漠的表情神态开了口。

“——那你该知道迟早会有这天。”

两害相权取其轻。  
身体持续的虚弱状态和全团人加重承担的风险，和随便自己找的Alpha度过||一晚或几晚，这根本就不是个需要选择的选项。

基拉站在床边，垂目望着基德的脸，头发散下的影子映照上去，说出的话每一字都像是从喉咙里硬挤出来。

“……那也应该再找找人选。”

“找谁？难道还找团里的人？说什么笑。”

这是场十分不愿又不得不有的对话，基德眼角眉梢都透露出满满的不耐，如果换了别人他完全不可能压下情绪来说这么多，但即便是对着基拉，他也觉得现在已经很够了。

基拉抓住了基德的手，不容他再躲避。

“找我。还有比我更好掌控，没有后顾之忧的人选？”

“……别说傻话，你是我的拍档。”永远不可能是一次性的。

“但我、也是Alpha！你凭什么认为…我只会看着！？”

“！基拉！”

基德似乎有抵|抗，似乎又没有，基拉已经把一切交给了本||能。  
从来没想过的亲||吻方式。  
从来没想过的接触方式。

要破坏一些东西，总是那么容易，无论之前那是如何坚固稳定、牢不可破，仿佛耳边就传来了巨大的塌陷声，随着他的动作，持续地溃败崩毁。

以往他们当然亲||吻过对方的皮肤。这完全不值得惊奇。

可能是基拉日常里亲昵的温和的羞窘的印到额上脸上的一下。  
也可能是基德情绪激昂时扑过来在外露的皮肤上随意啵的一口。  
或者完全无关乎情|||欲，只在于陪伴和亲近，醉酒后拥抱在一起像两只幼兽般相互磨蹭着对方的皮毛。

他们都完全没想过有了肉|||欲的添加会是现在这样。

“基、……拉……别……”

基德似乎在房间里经历了海啸，那巨浪倾覆而下把他完全打沉，一时窒息几乎做不出任何的反应，只能努力挣扎出呼吸，第一次得到这样的感受他只有迷惑，认不出这就是所谓的‘捕获’，是强悍Alpha对Omega独有的信息|素攻击。

基拉也想不到自己有天会对基德用这个，自己真的像撕|咬猎物的咽喉般撕|咬|着他的嘴唇。  
顶开牙关焦灼饥||渴地掠||夺其中湿润热意，本|能地推拒又困惑回应的唇|舌混合着些许的血腥味。

这辈子大概都不会再有一个吻，滋味是这般，凉凉的发苦。

所谓的心情，有时候跟身体却是可以完全不一致，信息|素与肉|体的吸|引如火如荼，侵吞的攻势还在往下，几次摁下基德推拒的手，基拉固执地从下巴，颈项，锁骨，胸腹一路而下啃噬，直至腰间皮带。

基德反过来抓住了他的手。

“……够了，基拉。”

基拉执拗地再次把他的手摁了回去，继续去解他的腰|带。

这次基德强硬地阻止了他。

“够了。一一别哭了。”

到基德摸上他的脸，基拉才发现自己不知何时流出了眼泪，但即使意识到了，眼泪也像无法停歇般流出，完全不受控制。

他最终只能停下，伏到基德身上，让篷乱的长发完全遮去自己狼籍的脸孔。

拍拍他后背，感觉温热的泪水还在继续流到自己身上，基德揽上他的后颈，微微地，叹出一口气。

如果我会被掌控。

如果我会被占|有。

……最无法接受的人，明明是你啊，基拉。

真是，应该对我再有信心一点。

“你的信仰不会有破灭那天。”

基德坐起来，拨开身上那人散乱汗湿的发，握着他的下巴，在额上落下纯粹的吻。

“我保证。”

月光还在从窗格透入，映着他们的身形轮廓在地上打上清晰的剪影，基拉的眼睛从额前一点温热往下垂落，看过地面，又抬起来。

基德的嘴唇被咬|破了，口红也全花了，衣衫凌|乱，从颈项到腰腹，都满是之前被肆|虐而过的痕迹，刚承||受过信息|素攻击的脑袋大概还在刺痛，但他依然拉起了嘴角，露出一如以往的笑容。

“一一相信我，呐？”

事情其实没有解决，眼泪也还在落下，但就算没有任何实质性||的抚|慰。  
基拉只知道，如果他用这种语气表情，哪怕是要自己献上生命和灵魂，自己也会毫不迟疑地照做。

………………  
…………

“话说，你是怎么做到下面乱激||动一把地顶着我的同时，又哭得稀里哗啦的。”

“……闭嘴！”

“Alpha也是种神奇生物，哈哈哈哈——”

“真的想被||上吗你！”

“来啊，硬汉（←双关词）～”

……要不还是就势上了吧，这人，真的，太欠||艹了。

结果最后当然还是没||艹。

对上基德，基拉总是会死于心软，对于这项事实，他也已经不会太过挣扎。

=====

文笔太烂肯定造成误会于是解释下，基德和基拉在乎的不是体|位那回事，他们在意的是那个A对O能有的‘标记’。本文传统设定，信息|素影响会形成很麻烦的掣肘。  
基德的魅力里真觉得有很大一部分，是勾起人各种意义上的征|服欲和嗜|虐欲，征|服、凌||辱、占|有、禁||锢，轻度的也是个欺负压制啥的，应该算是个主旋律之类。

但在我流双k解读中，对于基拉来说，他可以是把所有刀枪挡在基德之外的坚固城墙，他可以是托着基德飞上云霄的翼下之风，他给自己下的定义是保护者、协助者、追随者，他是永远不可能也不会，去想着如何征|服和禁||锢基德的。  
在这篇的设定中，无法定义的感情里可能还会夹杂着一些信仰和憧憬，所以AO关系对他们来说，反而可能是妨碍。

【划掉】而罗医生，有时是个能给配‘我来我见我征服’做BGM的男人【/划掉】


End file.
